


Hottie Patrol

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Boy-watching.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Hottie Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'dismay'

It was, by far, the fastest that Asagi had ever managed to peel herself out of her pilotsuit and into something more presentable. Her hair even looked passable, considering, but--

"And you missed him," Mayura told her as she scrambled from the locker room, gaze darting about.

"Noooooo..." Asagi slumped against the wall in mock-dismay, back of her hand against her forehead. Mayura just laughed and shook her head.

"But I did find out which division he's in, so we can possibly wander by later."

"You spoke to him?"

"Briefly, to buy you time. Seriously hot."

Asagi smiled.

"Good work."


End file.
